


Crazy Little Thing Called Love...

by wendywobbles2016



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywobbles2016/pseuds/wendywobbles2016
Summary: Set after Catching Fire. The idea started over on tumblr what if Peeta had to get romantically involved with someone other than Katniss how would Katniss cope.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 29
Kudos: 42





	Crazy Little Thing Called Love...

**Author's Note:**

> My original idea didn’t pan out... it was a lot darker than I wanted and Katniss was.... not right 🤣🤣 but I liked the possibility of Katniss being jealous .... so this came about. 
> 
> Characters are OC but since this my party I can do that. 
> 
> Title come from the song Crazy Little Thing Called Love - Queen
> 
> I own nothing, except the mistakes I have inevitably missed!

Alma Coin slammed her hands on the table shocking everyone in the room for Alma Coin was not known for outbursts and such demonstrations of emotion. In District 13 she had a reputation for her cool and calm leadership, her clear thinking and an unwillingness to allow her heart to rule her head. 

Some called her ruthless, others a true leader but right now she looked like an angry, pissed off middle aged woman. 

And the reason for her anger? 

Well that would be Katniss Everdeen aka one half of the Mockingjays who was currently sitting in front of President Coin scowling, with her arms crossed and refusing to answer any questions about Ella Young and her disappearance. 

“Miss Everdeen for the last time will you please tell us exactly what happened to Ella? She was last seen in your company and now she’s vanished-“ 

Katniss who had sat silently for over 45 minutes suddenly spoke “Madam President you are wrong Ellen was with all of the Star Squad, not just me. Yet I’m the only one here. I am feeling incredibly victimised and unless you have proof I did something to Ellen I have places to be.” 

And she stood up preparing to leave. 

“Miss Everdeen! For the last time her name is Ella. E-L-L-A! Ella.”

“Well whatever her name is, I have no idea where she is. Now I’m leaving.” 

And with that she stood up and walked away. 

*****

She headed to the dining hall and saw Peeta Mellark, Finnick Odair, Annie Cresta and Gale Hawthorne. 

Katniss stomach flipped at the sight of Peeta, and she cursed herself for not realising until it was too late that she was absolutely head over heels in love with the blond haired, blue eyed, big hearted boy. 

She had been so resistant to love that by the time she finally figured it out it was too late. After her rescue from the arena Peeta had been captured by Snow. He had been kept for several weeks and in that time he had been beaten, starved and tortured. 

By the time District 13 had rescued him he had been subjected to things that would have broken a lesser man. President Snow had hoped to weaponise Peeta, and in doing so use him to kill Katniss but it hadn’t worked. 

His return was wonderful for Katniss; she felt complete. But for Peeta his return was harder; he had discovered his entire family had been lost in the bombing of their district. On top of this grief, he needed a large amount of medical care and physio to adjust to the new leg Beetee Latier had made for him.

Not long after his arrival they had had a heart to heart discussion about their Games, Snow and Peeta had told Katniss that he knew that she hadn’t been in love with him, she had done what she had to to protect the ones she loved -family and friends, his and hers. 

Peeta said understood why she played along with the star crossed lovers idea and he held no ill feelings towards her. 

He had been so Peeta about it all -understanding, kind, supportive and Katniss decided to set aside the idea of a romantic relationship with him. The past had been so confusing and contrived that she knew to tell him she loved him now would just cause him more pain. 

Instead she offered him unwavering support and friendship- something Peeta had always done for her. It would be enough. 

Sweet kisses were replaced with high fives, teasing. Sure he still gave her hugs but they were “good job buddy” hugs not “oh how I wish I could get even closer to you” hugs. 

To get President Coin to rescue Peeta, Katniss had to agree to be the face of the Rebellion. 

Following Gale’s daring acts of bravery in the aftermath of the District 12 bombing, Alma Coin who had grown very fond of Gale, had decided he should work alongside Katniss as one of the faces of the rebellion.

Coin had suggested in the early days of their partnership that Katniss -with Peeta gone- could pursue Gale and even went so far as asking if Katniss wished to present him as her new lover, as though Peeta could just be tossed aside and that his role had simply been that of an accessory to “The Katniss Show”.

Katniss immediately put her foot down refusing to be packaged in anything other than that of a soldier working with Gale to help free Panem.

She had taken her anger out on a bemused Haymitch.

“Sweetheart, what the big deal? You and the boy were never real and most of 12 always thought you and tall, dark and handsome were a couple?” he had smirked. 

“The big deal is that I … the big deal is - I don’t know Haymitch. It seems no better than what Snow was doing.” 

Katniss had started to angrily pace.

“AND need I remind everyone that Peeta has been a huge part of helping to rally support and expose Snow and the Capitol’s vile practices. I love him, like I love Prim obviously ….not in any other way…, obviously ….I don’t want him being hurt.” she waved her hands about as this in some way would bat away her declaration of love.

Haymitch stared at Katniss, that girl was fooling no one, friends my ass, but he never got the chance to say anything further as Katniss was called away by her mother. 

Peeta’s medical state meant that he was unsuitable to travel Panem delivering speeches. So along with Finnick and Annie he worked on delivering propos from inside 13 while Gale and Katniss visited rebel bases through Panem as the Mockingjays. 

*****

Katniss plopped down beside Peeta. 

“Hey, everything ok?” asked Peeta, he shoulder bumped her and held out a cracker to her. 

She refused the cracker. 

“Yeah some girl Helen or something disappeared. Anyway she was down with us at training apparently. I think everyone is going to be questioned.”

“You mean Ella?” said Peeta. 

“Hmmmm maybe, do you know her?” Katniss asked. 

“Sort of, she started work in the kitchens a few weeks ago. She’s nice, friendly, you know? She replaced that girl Allegra who got transferred to weapon design.” 

(Yeah I remember Allegra thought Katniss, a total pain, very unsuitable for kitchen work. Luckily for Katniss she was able to use some Mockingjay magic and have her transferred. The food was bad enough here so really Katniss was doing everyone a favour by pulling some strings and moving her.)

“Well whatever anyway expect a call from Coin. What’s everyone doing this afternoon?” 

*****

When the group broke up Gale asked Katniss to come with him to the shooting range. They were heading to the Districts to raise morale and begin to put in motion the final push on the Capitol. 

“No. I need a break, I think I pulled a muscle in my shoulder. I'm going to stop by the med centre. I’ll catch you later.” 

Gale looked like he wanted to argue but instead he just nodded and stalked off down the corridor.

Katniss and Peeta walked away together. Katniss loved these small moments when it was just the two of them, snatching moments where she could pretend it was just them, even in the grey, cold, underground, tomb like District 13. Katniss shivered. 

“You cold?” said Peeta 

“No, just sometimes this place gets to me you know? I miss the woods. Someday Peeta when we get home I’m going to take you to see the most beautiful place ever. You’ll love it -“ 

“Peeta! Oh Peeta!”

Katniss spun around and running towards them was Delly Cartwright. 

Blond haired, bouncy boobed, curvy, swishy walking Delly.

Katniss instantly felt a scowl form but quickly wiped that look off her face. 

“I’m so glad I saw you! My goodness you look so well since I last saw you. You’ve filled out!” she gushed and reached out to squeeze his arm. 

She appeared to have something in her eye, but then it dawned on Katniss that nope she was in fact batting her eyelashes at Peeta. She was flirting with Peeta!!

As Peeta chatted to Delly, Katniss fumed and completely lost track of the conversation. She zoned back in just as Peeta was agreeing to go to Delly’s apartment later in the week for a catch up.

“Oh Peeta! Thank you! I can’t wait I have sooooo much to tell you.” 

“I bet you do you harpy” muttered Katniss. 

“What was that Katniss?” asked Delly sweetly. 

“What?! Oh I said I need a marker….” stuttered Katniss. 

Peeta and Delly stared at her. She felt like an idiot, but she decided to just say nothing else. 

“Ok, well I’ll see you guys around. Bye Peeta. Oh you too Katniss.” and with a thrill of laughter Delly turned and left. 

As she left Katniss was reminded of another flashy merchant girl who tried to hook Peeta Mellark….. Aurora Miller. 

***** 

When Peeta and Katniss were 14 years old the school rumour mill went into overdrive when Aurora Miller, daughter of District 12’s Hardware owner had a crush on Peeta. At 14 and almost overnight Peeta had suddenly gone from boy to man, he had filled and grown a few inches. Hardly surprising that all of a sudden he became the object of so many girls' desires.

Now Katniss had never really been interested in school yard gossip but this caught her attention because she had a bone to pick with Aurora.

It was a total coincidence that the day she decided to confront Aurora was the day Aurora had chosen to ask Peeta to an upcoming dance. 

“Hey Aurora!” Katniss called stalking towards where Aurora had caught up with Peeta.

“Ummm, hello Katniss. Do you need something? Aurora asked. “I was just in the middle of something with Peeta, can I catch up with you later?” 

“Nope” replied Katniss.

“Hey Katniss” said Peeta.

“Hello” snapped Katniss before turning her attention to Aurora. “You cheated my sister. Prim made you some lavender perfume and YOU promised her a box of nails, and some ribbon, but YOU gave her a box of used and broken nails. You’re a cheat. And worse you cheated a child.”

“It was a mistake…..honestly. Have Primrose call back over. I must have given her the wrong box.”  
stuttered Aurora. 

“I bet” snapped Katniss, before she turned to walk away she turned to Peeta “If I were you I would seriously reconsider who I hang around with, imagine robbing a child?” she gestured at Aurora before walking off. 

She heard Peeta telling Aurora that he needed to get home, and Katniss felt glad that she had saved him from getting mixed up with someone like Aurora “I cheat children” Miller. No good would have come from that match.

***** 

Katniss admitted to herself that Delly was probably ok, but Katniss biggest problem with Delly was that she talked far too much and really Peeta needed quiet to allow him to recover and focus on the Rebellion. 

“Will you have time to drop into Delly? Things are really ramping up here you know. She might be a distraction.” she asked. 

“Yeah I can always make time for Del. She’s my oldest friend. It’s nice to have a piece of my past I suppose.” Peeta shrugged. 

Katniss' face fell, and her eyes felt hot and prickly like she wanted to cry. Maybe Peeta wouldn’t need her once all this was over. They’d win the war, he’d marry Delly, they’d have a gaggle of cherubic children and Katniss would simply be a memory. 

“I have to go.” she squealed and stormed off leaving a bewildered Peeta staring after her.

***** 

In her months here Katniss Everdeen had had ample time to explore and had found several little hideouts in abandoned parts of District 13. After leaving Peeta she had gone up to the outside to hunt, another privilege she had been granted as a Mockingjay. She would take whatever she found to the kitchens of course. Today though she kept a few things back and after her kitchen drop off where she “ collected” a few other things she snuck off to one of the old living quarters and slipped into a room where two frightened pairs of eyes stared at her. 

“Here. It’s not much. It’ll keep you going. Do you need water?” 

“No.” answered a scared and frightened Ella Young “How long -?”

“Look I don’t know. They’re looking for you.” she jabbed her finger in Ella’s direction “I TOLD you to stay away from him but you wouldn’t listen.”

“As for you.” she turned to look at the other person in the room “No one has noticed you’re gone. Yet. I’ll deal with that when the problem arises. I’ll come back tomorrow if I can, but try to ration the food and water in case I get delayed.” 

Ella Young looked horrified at this. How had it come to this? She was just a girl who liked a boy, and now she was in this mess. 

Katniss shook her head and walked out, leaving the sobbing Ella to be comforted by her cell mate. 

God no thought Katniss, that’s an awful way to think of them….comforted by her “friend”.

Yes that was much more civilised. 

*****

“Hey Katniss, Gale said your shoulder was sore but we never saw you in the medical bay? Are you ok?” Asked a concerned Primrose. 

“I’m fine I sort of lied, I just needed a break from the constant training.” 

“Are you ok? You seem very down.” Prim was concerned her sister had become more withdrawn lately. 

“I’m fine.” Katniss wearily smiles

Primrose knew what was wrong with her sister and unable to contain herself any longer blurted out “Tell him. Tell Peeta how you feel. You can’t keep torturing yourself Katniss.”

Katniss was shocked “What? No Prim we’re friends only friends. Nothing else he doesn’t see me like that. And I hate it! I hate it!” Before she could stop herself Katniss began flinging things around the Everdeen’s living quarters. When she was finished she collapsed against the door and sobbed. 

Prim sat down beside her, and holding Katniss she let her sister cry her eyes out. 

“Sorry”’she sniffed and Primrose handed her a cloth to wipe her nose. 

“S’okay. Katniss you’re fooling no one. Anyone with eyes can see you feel deeply for Peeta. You follow his every move, never miss an opportunity to touch him, you willingly hug him dammit. He’s holding back, you’re holding back and your jealous streak is so obvious.” Prim bumped shoulders with her sister.

“I don’t get jealous!” She huffed. 

“Katniss! You stare daggers at every girl who talks to him, you have this magical ability to appear and get between him and any female who gets too close to him for your liking! You have no chill whatsoever!” exclaimed Prim. 

“I can’t just tell him how I feel… it’s so embarrassing. Not that I like/love him that’s nice. It makes me feel nice. He makes me feel…. all sorts of stuff. He doesn’t love me or think of me like that anymore Prim.” She said sadly

“Katniss, you can’t be sure of that. I’ve seen the way HE looks at you. You two are so busy pretending you don’t care about each other that you’re missing what’s right in front of you. Be brave, tell him.” 

And just at the moment there was a knock on the door. Prim hopped up to answer it, her mouth dropping open at the sight that greeted her.  
There stood 5 armed soldiers in full riot gear. 

“Is Katniss Everdeen here?”

Katniss came to the door “Yes, is there a mission”

“No Miss Everdeen we are arresting you in relation to the kidnapping and possible murder of Ella Young.” And wit that Katniss was cuffed and led away. 

“Prim! Prim! Get Haymitch! Get Peeta. Prim! Please.” 

***** 

Katniss was dragged down a corridor she’d never been in before, her guards surrounded her ,hurrying her into the elevator, down a long dimly lit passageway, shunting her into another elevator before finally arriving at their destination.

A door swung open and she led inside, pushed into a chair. Her cuffs were removed before being replaced with a longer set that was anchored to the table in front of her. 

“Hey! Hey! Can someone please tell me what’s going on.” she shouted but no one answered instead the room cleared and Katniss was alone. 

She sat for 5 minutes, trying to keep the worry from her face. They said she had kidnapped Ella. How ridiculous. As if anyone had proof. There was nothing to tie her to Ella. If she kept calm she’d get out of this. 

Time passed and still no one appeared. Patience was something Katniss did possess, so she sat back and waited. 

Eventually President Alma Coin arrived. 

“Now Miss Everdeen it appears you were not entirely honest with me the last time we spoke. I have reason to believe that you kidnapped Ella Young. So do you have anything to say?”

Katniss just stared ahead. 

“Fine. Please play the surveillance video.”

Katniss felt a bead of sweat run down her back, and her eyes flitted to the screen that had been revealed in the wall. 

Suddenly she was watching herself dragging a sack down a corridor , one she was sure had no cameras. The exertion was clearly visible on her face, well she was dragging a dead weight thought Katniss. Then it cut to her walking back up the corridor empty handed. 

“Still nothing to say? Well let me put it to you Miss Everdeen that you committed a chilling act and incapacitated Miss Young. This footage shows you dragging her body away before disposing of her. The reason remains a mystery but having viewed footage, it is our guess that you were enraged by the attention Miss Young was paying to Peeta Mellark.” 

Katniss eyebrows shot up. 

“During our investigations we determined you have abused your power as the Mockingjay and had staff moved simply because she too showed an interest in Mr Mellark. There have been several other incidents of your less than stellar behaviour where you have intimidated young ladies in your pursuit of Mr Mellark.”

Katniss despite her best effort burst out talking “How dare you! Peeta is my friend, my wonderful friend and if I ever -and I’m not saying I did- intimidated anyone it was because they weren’t right for him. Plus might I remind you that Peeta’s focus needs to be on the rebellion and not some dull, boring, insipid girl.” 

“Also I didn’t kill or kidnap anyone.” She scowled. 

“The evidence is right there. What are you dragging along? Why are you in an off limits area? I put -“ Coin stopped speaking and was listening to something coming through on her earpiece. 

“Well, well, well. It appears that Miss Young has been located and is being brought here as we speak.” Coin smiled triumphantly. 

“Ah Fuck.” muttered Katniss. 

***** 

In an observation room Peeta, Haymitch, Prim and Mrs Everdeen stood watching what was unfolding. 

Mrs Everdeen threw up her arms at each of Coins accusations. 

“I - I mean! She’s a kidnapper now?! How does she get herself into such trouble?!”

Both Prim and Haymitch started to laugh and pointed at Peeta. 

“Me? What have I got to do with this?” He pointed at himself. 

“Love can make a girl do funny things” shrugged Haymitch.

Peeta was stunned “Wait? What? Me? Katniss? And he looked at the monitor where the beautiful mess that was Katniss Everdeen sat. 

“But when? HOW?” 

Prim spoke “A long time. She was so afraid after your Games, to let love in was a weakness for Katniss, but you sort of sneaked up on her and by the time she was ready to tell you, you had been taken and she felt she had lost you. She is and was prepared to just be your friend…. but she maybe didn’t want to share you.” 

“Prim, even if she does have feelings for me, you can’t go around kidnapping people because they might like me. That’s lunacy, I never would have thought Katniss would be that crazy.”

“Yes well. With all the things she has seen and all the pressure she has been under, she’s obviously finally cracked.” said Mrs Everdeen. 

She continued “I warned you Haymitch, I asked you to keep an eye on her. And now look where we are. My oldest daughter has had some sort of break and kidnapped an innocent girl!” 

Before Haymitch could say anything Prim started shouting.

“Look! There’s Ella!” 

And they all swivelled back to the screen to watch what was happening. 

***** 

When the door opened Ella Young walked in flanked by her parents, two very stern looking individuals. 

Katniss was relieved to see only Ella, this wasn’t too bad she’d worry about the other problem later. 

“President Coin. Thank you for finding our Ella. We were so worried. I understand you need to question her, but she really is very tired.” Mr Young said. 

“While I appreciate that we need to resolve this now.” replied Coin “now Ella why don’t you tell us what happened, Miss Everdeen can’t hurt you.”

Katniss snorted and rolled her eyes. 

Ella looked terrified and her eyes swivelled between Coin and Katniss. 

“I…. nothing. It was…”

“Let me simplify this. Did Katniss Everdeen kidnap you and place you in a room with limited supplies and did she threaten you over your relationship with Peeta Mellark?” 

“No! What?” Ella was so confused and began to sob making unintelligible noises. 

“Stop crying! And answer the questions? A crime has been committed! I know you’re scared but Ella we need your help.”

“It isn’t like that …. please I can’t. Katniss is my friend … she …. it’s not what you think” sobbed Ella she was getting more and more distressed.

Katniss slammed her shackled hands on the table “Fine. I did it. I was pissed off with her fawning over Peeta so I took steps to stop her. And you’re right Coin I have used my influence to move girls away from him. And why shouldn’t I? If I can’t have him well no one can. I mean does Ella know his favourite colour? Nope but I do. I know he’s a baker, a painter, he sleeps with his windows open because he runs hot, he double knots his shoelaces after tripping in them as a kid, he gives the best hugs, he can’t sing but he tries - annoying stupid made up songs, he has been saving my life since I was 12 years old and I love him. But Ella COULD never make him happy. Now what’s my punishment?” Katniss demanded. 

“Katniss-“ began Ella 

“Ella stop talking. Go home and I’m sorry I hurt you.” 

“I always knew you were a bit off Mockingjay” sniffed Mrs Young who grabbed Ella and started to drag her away. 

“No! Stop!” Ella angrily shook her herself free of her parents. 

“Katniss is lying. It isn’t … she did hide me.”

“Kidnapped dear , you were kidnapped” interjected Mr Young. 

“Well not kidnapped….I sort of took her out of circulation for a bit.” said Katniss 

This remark caused Coin and the Young’s to shout and voice their general displeasure at Katniss. 

Katniss shot Ella a look, a look that said shut up. 

For Ella though, the time had come to speak up, but before she could Gale Hawthorne came busting through the door, startling everyone. 

Before he had a chance to speak the room erupted again loud shouts and angry voices filling the small room.

“Soldier Hawthorne! What is the meaning of this!!” Exclaimed President Coin. 

“For god’s sake Gale!”shouted Katniss. 

“What is he doing here? Here to rescue his beloved Mockingjay, but not this time! Oh no she’s gone too far” roared Mr Young. 

And then from a most unexpected source a shout went up that silenced the entire room. 

“GALE HAWTHORNE IS HERE FOR ME! I LOVE HIM! HE LOVES ME! KATNISS DIDN’T KIDNAP ANYONE! I’M PREGNANT. SHE HELPING US ARRANGE OUR TOASTING. NOW CAN I PLEASE GET A SEAT I THINK I…..” but before she could finish Ella started to fall. Gale caught her, Katniss had tried to help but the restraints on the table pulled her back. 

To add to the already overcrowded room Prim and Mrs Everdeen came barrelling through the door to tend to Ella.

Alma Coin stared around the overcrowded room and wondered how the hell things had gotten so out of control.

Seizing control she ordered Ella to be removed to a small medical bay located nearby. Prim and Mrs Everdeen led the way and Gale carried her there, followed closely by Mr and Mrs Young. 

Once they all left, Alma Coin turned to Katniss and releasing her from her shackles sat opposite the girl and said one word “Talk.” 

Katniss rubbed her wrists and did just that. 

“It all started about 4 months ago, Ella met Gale and they hit it off. Mr and Mrs Young though don’t approve of us “refugees” and are very vocal about their distrust of outsiders. They tried to stay away from each other but they couldn’t. I told Gale sneaking around was a bad idea, but because Ella was assigned to the Star Squad they managed to spend an awful lot of time together without raising suspicions.” 

“Two weeks ago Gale came to me, Ella was-is- pregnant, and they wanted to get married. So the plan was that El would sneak away, lay low for a few days while we took care of things here. I was going to get Haymitch and Peeta to witness their toasting tonight or tomorrow but…. well you can see how that ended.”

“The bag you saw me dragging, it was just some pillows, food and stuff for a few days. Mr and Mrs Young were never going to be happy about this so I thought sneaking away, and then they could elope and once it was done the Young’s would just have to deal with it. I thought it would be the best plan.”

The door opened and in strolled Haymitch “See, sweetheart this is why we never let you make the plans.”

Katniss turned to respond but clamped her mouth shut when she saw Peeta.

“President Coin, if I could have a word please? Peeta can keep Katniss company.”

They left and an embarrassed Katniss looked at the floor, the table her hands anywhere but at Peeta. 

He slid into the chair opposite her. 

“So, that was interesting. Gale and Ella huh?” he asked 

“Yup.” replied Katniss. 

“And a baby?”

“Yup.”

“Katniss-“ 

Whatever he was about to say was lost as Haymitch red faced and wild eyed came through the door. 

“You two get out here. Quickly we need to go! There’s something happening in the Capitol. Reports are surfacing the Snow is dead!”

***** 

Snow was indeed dead. The rebels had been contacted by some people inside the Capitol who wanted to end Snow's tyranny. They were Young Capitol citizens who had come to realise that the current Panem was unjust, unfair and had been working secretly for years to infiltrate and help take down Snow. And now it was done. 

Katniss didn’t know how she felt, elated sure but for months she had been training for battle and now it was over. Just like that. 

She was glad that the casualties were not as high as they would have been had all out war raged in Panem. Lives had been lost of course but as she looked around at the smiling faces of her friends and family she felt relieved. 

She saw Gale and Ella, their hands clasped. The Youngs and the Hawthornes were gathered around the pair awkwardly, whatever happened now it was all out in the open. Gale looked over at her and smiled. He looked happy, stressed but happy. 

Katniss wondered if she’d ever have that, and as the thought summoned him Peeta appeared by her side. 

“Hey.” he said.“Weird day, huh?” 

“You could say that” she turned and smiled at her wearily. 

“Katniss, can I ask you something? We watched what happened with Coin. Did you mean what you said? About me? Do you…. is it true you love me?” 

Katniss took a deep breath and spoke “Peeta Mellark I love you. So much it hurts. I understand that this is probably so confusing for you but it’s very true.” 

“Katniss I love you too.” he said shyly. 

“Well I hate to break up this party, but Katniss Everdeen you have some explaining to do.” interrupted Mrs. Everdeen. “Home. Now” and she pointed in the general direction of the Everdeen’s living quarters. 

The sounds of their arguing lost among the din of celebration around them. 

Prim came and stood beside Peeta. 

“So you guys work things out?” she asked. 

“No, but we will. We have an entire lifetime of love ahead of us. Come on, let’s go save Katniss from you mom.” 

Above the noise Alma Coin stood watching the scenes of jubilant celebrations. A new Panem was upon them. All her life’s work was finally complete. Beside her Haymitch stood and they had watched Katniss and Peeta below, then Mrs Everdeen dragging Katniss away. 

“Katniss Everdeen the girl who could unite a nation, if they could see her now?” she remarked drily. 

“Alma, Katniss is still a kid. You made her up to be a leader, an army followed her, but really she’s just a kid with a crush making stupid plans. These two deserve some happiness. We all do.” 

“Maybe.” she replied noncommittally. 

“No maybe, we all do. Come on let’s join the celebration. Tomorrow we can get back to work. Did I ever tell you I was quite the dancer….” Haymitch led Alma Coin down the stairs and into the heart of the celebrations. 

And after…..

Gale and Ella got married. Mr Young still doesn’t like Gale but adores his grandchild so puts up with Gale. 

Katniss and Peeta finally had a first date and a second and a third. They moved back to 12 to begin work on rebuilding. And they will live ever after. 

Delly had been planning on putting the moves on Peeta, she admitted defeat when she saw Peeta and Katniss kissing in a stairwell. One day her prince will come. 

Prim and Mrs Everdeen moved back to 12. 

Alma Coin surprised everyone by deciding not to pursue her dream of Leadership of a United Panem. Instead she and Haymitch live in District 12 raising geese. They are very happy together.


End file.
